This proposal is concerned with the extent of the peripheral visual field in children and with the possibility that there are age-related changed in peripheral visual sensitivity. These questions are important because 1) they relate to developmental theories of perception, 2) the literature on the development of perpheral vision is scanty and controversial, and 3) a means of accurately assessing children's peripheral vision would have almost immediate ophthalmological applications. A procedure for measuring peripheral visual sensitivity is presented that uses eye movements in response to peripherally presented flashes of light as a response measure. The procedure requires very few instructions and generates 360 trials in 2.4 minutes. Pilot data are presented indicating that the procedure is especially suitable for use with young children. The pilot data suggest that there is little difference between young children and adults in peripheral sensitivity, a conclusion that contradicts recent findings suggesting that young children have a severely restricted field of view.